


The South's Scouring - Part 4 - High Elves

by Protoniuss



Series: The South's Scouring [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protoniuss/pseuds/Protoniuss
Summary: An flist log posted with full approval of all participants. It revolves around a manly norscan Chaos Warrior from Warhammer Fantasy dominating and breeding a feminized son-turned-sissy-daughter. Full-on incest involving a manly dominant on a submissive shemale.
Series: The South's Scouring [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171712





	The South's Scouring - Part 4 - High Elves

Enchanted: Rumors spread like wildfire through the Southernlands. Pillaging Barbarian hordes? A ridiculous preposition, not even the Orcish invaders managed to storm the Dark Elf towers; what would savage humans accomplish crossing the deserts of the Farseer's, or the golden gates of the Divine Order? Not even the Oracle could predict his fate of relentless hours of breeding from the Warlord's burrowing cock, nor did any God's answer the Nun's cries for help other than the same fuck-god of a Father that gaped his squirting cunt. A failure of imagination was the fall of these city-states, and the rise of the independent kingdom of the Whitewoods. Fair-skinned compared to their Darkspire elf counterparts, the high elves' isolationist policy saved it from the unyielding scrouge, the pillaging orcs, and now the depraved Barbarians. Situated on the cloudy apex in the mountain range of Heaven's Gate, one of the most unyielding and trecherous landscapes in the Southernlands, the golden and white city-complex rises into the Heaven; an almost impregnable fortress, if one even manages to make it through the many Moongates in the uphill struggle to the peak.

If tavern talk could be trusted, the pointy eared species was were accomplished at two things: Gurgling on cock, and manipulating the magick feylines of the world. Hard-headed, warm-blooded, and with a throbbing cock, the Warlord forgot about the latter half upon the start of his rape-trail uphill on the Moongates. 

A flash of light was all it took, and darkness followed. Confusion, anger, and waiting fell upon the Warlord as his eyes began to flutter awake. Rune-encrested chains tied the calloused hands together and confined them above the rugged face, a white loincloth the only remaining form of clothes on the captive as the filmsy Elf fabric was barely enough to hid the very cock that managed to throb in its permanently appearing semi-erect state, even when fully flacid. Dungeon and prison to the Elves, yet luxury to the poverty of the world; the holding cell shined with a mixture of pearly white and golden outlines, the very floor fabric built in with mattress-like material to soothe the unwelcome guests. A cell made for a King. 

Hours had passed, or had it been nights? A clank on the door sounded as two unfamiliar figures stepped through. Elves were hard to tell apart, but these two were almost exact. Pale skin, sapphire eyes, pointy ears, perky breasts, and the most obnoxious ass that seemed to be almost impossible to fit on the otherwise slim frame. A golden crown hoistened on both their heads, which the Elf-twins placed nearby on the entryway. Much like the captor, the Elf-bois only wore a tight gold-fabric loincloth that snugged their bitch-clit right between their juicy thighs, the obnoxious ass bloated as ever as the bois curiously kneeled before the captor, ignoring his very presence while altogether admiring him like a caged beast. "Look at that Brother, I though the Guards said he was all human, not of Minotaur heritage!"

Anointed Warlord: The Warlord glowered at the elflings that inspected him like a zoo-animal, pale-glowing eyes turned to angered slits. The inspection was returned, and what he found elicited first amusement, then a natural, masculine hunger. The approval of his glances became starkly evident by the throbbing erection that effortlessly lifted his sheer loin-cloth out of the way by its own hefty upwards-momentum. A smile crept upon his face, exposing carnivorous teeth without reaching his cold gaze "Human I am and so much more, little ones." He grunted, a rumbling sound that emerged from the depths of his chiseled chest, the sight of their breasts and jiggling rears causing his cock to begin drooling with musky pre "You, on the other hand, aren't quite like the other elves either." A chortling laugh escaped the corners of his leering mouth, hot breaths reinforcing his arousal. It had been days since he had emptied his burdensome balls into one of his son-sissies, and he was quite backed up, his sac heavy and swollen. "I'd say, you take after your mother, but your demeanor reminds me more of myself."

Enchanted: "We are not like the other Elves, no, we are cut from a different cloth." spoke Ado, his eyes not yet meeting the Barbarian's depraved gaze but beginning to shift to the golden loin-cloth that held his twin's curves in a edible position. Endo began to squat and hover over the gooey man-prick, a chuckle escaping both their lips as the demanding rod sprayed yogurt snot on Endo's fabric. "All ruined," mumbled out Endo as his brother began to pull, no, rip the loincloth off him, the bitch-clit flopping around from the force of the sudden release and the ass cheeks free to twerk against each other. Legs spread wide, and both clit and cunt grinding on his Father's cock, Ado reached closer to greet his Brother, an eager tongue reaching out to lick and savor the pink slit to stimulate the production of bitch-juice. "We Prince's are much closer, we study, sleep, eat, and play together; fortunate for the King's viewing pleasures. But unfortunate for us, against the laws of this fine Kingdom. And a jealous King is all that's needed for our trial to commence in the coming forthnight." 

"And lucky for us this fine Kingdom has many ways to settle matters in the court of law, even at the King's prosecution. Trial by combat is a favorite." mumbled out Endo as he bit into his plump lips, his fingers reaching down into Ado's golden locks to push him forward on the throbbing pucker. "And lucky for us," Ado interrupts his brotherly pleasure momentarily to savor and glob up the drips of cunt juice, only to spit it all out on Father's throbbing cock, "an estranged Father and mighty Warlord has stumbled upon our footsteps."

Anointed Warlord: "None can down me in mortal combat, so you think to best me in carnal cadence?" A throaty laugh rumbled from the Warlord, deep and rich with bemusement as he beheld his offspring's scandalous lascivity. His cock was throbbing beneath the spectacle, hard and pumped full of virile life-fluid as it continued spurting pre against the hovering sissy-cunt that was being pleasured by his brother. "I might become yours for the day, but you will have to persuade me with more than empty spectacle." The chains rattled as the Ribspreader reflexively tried to grab onto the fat rear that was proffered with such ease, bound hands opening and closing as a frustrated hiss escaped his toothy maw. His hips rocked upwards, trying to plunge his fat cockflare into either mouth or hole - he didn't care which. His ballsac audibly sloshed with its heavy contents, bullish testicles already mass-producing more to offer cunt-drowning loads for both princes.

"I recognize your scent." He leered, his gaze turning to Ado "Look closer at these balls of mine, slut." He emphatically thrust his hips, uncaring for how little room he had for the motion as his sac swabbed across the floor, musky and heavy "Don't you feel... homely near them?"

Enchanted: A giggle joined the intermediate moans of Endo as the Warlord thrashed and bucked in his chains, "Poor Warlord, even in an imprisoned state not able to resist the natural urge to rape." Tongue escaped Endo's hole as a squirt-trail connected Ado's face and cunt, the tongue now eagerly taking turns licked clit to slit, "No matter how many Empires they conquer, men will always be enchained by their third leg." Momentarily interrupting the hole-eating feast, both twins smirked as the repositioned themselves and finally tore the constricting restraints that held down the demanding behemoth prick that eagerly sought one, two, both, -any- hole to impale itself in. "Oh no my dear Father, you are in no place to make demands," snickered Ado as both twins turned away from each other, their petite fingers holding hands as they interlocked and put themselves closer and closer, until finally each obnoxious ass cheek sandwhiched the meaty cock between both cracks as they steadily, slowly, -eagerly- rocked their hips up and down, twerking and working their lewd curves on Father's cock, their face turning slightly to face the carnivore and to lock each other's tongues.

"You are in no place to make demands; you think any of the Royal Guard would think twice about committing regicide to witness this sight?" stated Endo, Ado's gaze turning down to the swaying balls that churned with siblings past and present, "It is the very balls that we originated from, Ado; and what better man to fight for us in trial by combat than the very made that made our lewd bodies with his fertile seed." 

Anointed Warlord: "It is only natural for daughters to plead to their father for boons, a transaction as old as time..." His teeth slammed together, trails of saliva born of pent-up lust running down his chin as his cock was taunted. The soft and warm embrace of combined elven asses caused that horse-like member to spurt thicker, needier stuff, staining those proffered holes, encouraging them to ready themselves. The Warlord's muscles rippled as he struggled against his bindings, brawn-bound pectorals, biceps and legs tensing and protesting. "... your father is willing to contemplate your plea." He thrust forward again, enjoying that twerking ass-play for all it was worth as silken elven skin slid along pre-shining cockmeat, all ribbed and pulsing with finger-thick veins.

"But, we are still at the stage of diplomacy." he halted his motion, iron will containing his lust as cold eyes blazed with focus "You could amass any gaggle of royal guards to do your will - but none could hope to do what I can do. If they could, you wouldn't have to try this process with me." A bleak laugh emanated from his throat "These are my terms, my sons: I will protect you with my body, shelter you with my might, as befitting any father's duty. But in return..." He gave a powerful thrust of his hips, plowing into that embrace of plush sissy-meat, forcing Ado and Endo to press themselves together if they didn't want to get pushed off by the brute strength of their father "... you will give me everything. Your bodies, your dignity, your kingdom." A stern gaze settled on them, uncompromising with intensity "Ado, ride me. Endo, lick the shaft, ease your sister down the length, it'll be a long way!"

Enchanted: "And what could you hope to do if we refuse to release you? Once again, poor Father, you are not in condition to be making any demands," giggled Endo as they continued to tease the bull, the sight of twin fuck-sluts engaged into such unnatural, depraved lewdity in an attempt to entice and enthrall their Father was enough to make the Warlord go red-eyed. Ass cheeks plopped from side to side, up and down, the rear-ends vibrating against the savage bucking the Warlord began to inflict on them, the very pucker-holes that rubbed against the pre-juice coated shaft began to quiver and lubricate, the very whore's own body recognizing the preparation they need when met with such a brutal specimen of a stud.

"Diplomatic terms or Fatherly duties? Shouldn't you already be providing us with shelter and protection for the mere privilege of emerging from the very churning sac we share with or sisters?"

Momentarily, the butt-bois hoped off their Father's raging prick and leaned in, both tonguing and whispering in their Elf-tongue of ways to proceed with the chain of events. Ado proceeded to once more provide the raging prick with hovering cunt and clit, legs spread wide and accesible, although not yet ready in range of the constant bucking from the throbbing cock. "We'll entertain this idea for now Father." mumbled Endo, a kiss to the engorged head sealing the deal as lip, mouth, and soon throat began to wrap around the shaft, half of the mammoth cock now glistening with throat-juice as Endo bobbed vigerously and eagerly, his pretty face plopping off momentarily as his tongue landed at the tip of the cockhead, "Ready brother, follow my tongues lead!" 

Pussy sat on top of tongue as they both started to make their descent down miles of fatherly brutality. 

Anointed Warlord: "They are both diplomatic terms as well as duties." The hulking father replied, grinning as his newest daughterly son went to work on his cock "I will assume my duties as your father if you assume yours as my daughters." Endo's head-bobs were met by the Ribspreader's pointed thrusts, burying that throat-bulging length deeper. He wasn't gentle, a creature such as him reserved such for choice moments. His motions now were as imperious as they were testing, stretching Endo's endurance to the limit as much as they did his gullet as inch after inch of blood-pulsing horsecock slid down his throat. "When I wandered these lands decades ago, I found these southern realms incapable of understanding this one universal truth: That the strong must take what they will, that the weak must provide what they can. My acts of seeding you were viewed not as the bountiful boon they were, but as a violation of their pathetic laws." Hard eyes stared down at Endo, then to Ado "It is one of the reasons why I had to leave, and it is the prime reason why I decided to return with an army of fellow men: To right what went wrong, to redeem these lands, to allow all of my lesser sons to enter their natural role as my concubines, to love each other and their father as is their natural right."

Ado's descent down that pillar of dick was a slow process, even drooling and spitshining as that monstrous shaft was. Just inserting that fat, fist-thick head was a task that took Ado's pushing, Endo's easing and the Warlord's grunting thrusts before a wet squelch and a high-pitched squeal marked the success. Ado's violation commenced at a steady pace, stretching that ass-cunt as a bulge became abhorrently stark upon her belly, denoting the arm-like length's progress. "I have been trying to fulfill my fatherly duties in spite of all resistance, even caused all southern realms to loathe me as their combined villain." An angered hiss escaped from his throat, a harsh rocking-motion into Ado making no secret of his long bottled-up rage.

Enchanted: Ado began to let out slight whimpers and moans as the steady riding began to take place, the fuck-slut's legs wide and pretty as the clitty flopped form side to side, Endo's eager tongue attempting to control the sheer force at which the twig would fly around staining the dungeon-cell with drips of leaking sissy-squirt by momentarily breaking from the shaft licking. Breasts followed the sway of the thrusting, the veteran whores eagerly pleasing their demanding captor with only the eagerness and sluttiness that two cock-drunk daughters could provide. "It came as a disappointment to us to know our beloved Father had abandoned us in these lands, think of all the years me and my brother could have freely played, licked, and touched our luscious bodies in your bedroom chambers; perhaps that is why the King kept us in such tight locks, knowing our beloved Father would one day return to claim our bodies as his?" 

Cunt took some adjustment to stretch to the proper girth of the spire of fuckflesh, but it was nothing an encouraging tongue of Endo and delicate sisterly encouragement couldn't inspire. Cunt-juice began to drip down as the boipussy thrusted upwards and left a glistening trail of pussy-fluid for Endo to lick up, the eager twin quick to interrupt his leading of Ado's cunt by licking downwards to pick up any delicious liquid left behind, the boy tasting and spitting it out further to allow better lubrication for their twisted fuckery; globs of fluid now beginning to build up on the musky bush of the Barbarian that continued to illicit a scent of masculinity that further enthralled both bois. "We see the truth Father, you are no villain; but do not mistake our place in this world you have built; we will continue to suck, fuck, and lick for our Father, but not as fuck-slaves as you've claimed our weaker siblings, but as Queens." whimpered Endo, "Tell us of how our sisters fare in this attempt to bring order to these Southern realms?"

Anointed Warlord: "Your sisters could not be happier." He replied, eagerly meeting Ado's descent and Endo's sucking with his own restrained thrusts "The conquest is commencing, and they work hard to satisfy their father, but their numbers are still too low to empty my balls and keep me from doing things as foolish as advancing on my own into a trap." he chortled, his hips making his resentment of that fact doubly known as he humped upwards into his daughter's elven asscunt "You will all be Queens of your respective realms as is your birthright, but until I have claimed these lands you must support your father as daughters are wont to do: Give me your fertility, your holes, as is the business of the feminine whilst I deal with the business of men: The trade of war."

His humping, having been somewhat restrained at first, now began with as much earnestness as his still-restrained state could muster: Stone-hard hips crashed against plush elven assmeat, slamming that horse-cock up into her slavering depths. The air was easily pushed out of her lungs as the Warlord's thrusts came like punches, cruelly stretching and splitting her tight hole around its testosterone-enriched girth. Saliva and pre-cum could only go so far to speed up the process, casting an oily sheen around the descended hole and shaft to pool around the palpable bush on his groin. His balls gave a palpable gurgle, signalling he was driving himself closer to that inevitable climax, his voice becoming growling and feral as he pumped into the feminized sonling.

Enchanted: Cunt-juice and globs of barbarian pre-ejaculate began to collect at the base of the god-cock, a pile-up of liquids visible at the testeroene-enriched bush that continued to ellict an odor of overbearing masculinity that further forced the whoreish slut-lings into submission. Veins and throbs brutally thrashed pasted Ado's sensitive prostate as the Warlord repeatedly coaxed squirts out of the twitching clit, his own fingers reaching down to rub and smack at the useless twig to further assist Father's attempts to get the Elf into a cock-drunk climax. "Our holes are yours Father, watch as your cock claims the anal depths of my tight cunt; don't I look pretty impaled on your ravenous girth?" 

Before the Warlord could even respond to the whoreish remarks, Endo momentarily interrupted the licks and tongue lashes he was blessing both sister-cunt and paternal-cock with to smash the bountiful melons of ass-cheek down on the Warlord's face, the ass riotcheting and bouncing right back up, inches away from the greedy, jagged teeth; the chain preventing the Warlord from feasting on Endo's pink slit. "Stuck in here for so long, it must be driving a feral beast like Father wild..." teased Endo as he continued to hover the mounds of booty-meat in Father's face, fingers sinking into the doughy flesh as he pried one cheek open to reveal the precious princely cunt that dripped with squirt, a trail of feminine flood leaking down onto the rugged face, "Father must be so thirsty and hungry..." 

Anointed Warlord: An eager grunt quickly turned into an angered snarl as the Northman found his neck unyieldingly restrained by the chains. Furious veins stood out starkly as sinews tensed all over his muscled frame in his raging need to reach Endo's proffered cunt, iron squeaking and groaning as the material's magic was the only thing keeping the chains from being ripped apart. The hunger that was inflamed by Endo's teasing was instead diverted towards the luscious hole being wrapped around his member. Ado's poor ass was cruelly wrenched apart as his conquering father thrust into his mating-tunnel without care for comfort, the Warlord's rapacious breeding-need overpowering his reason. Punch-like thrusts forced that bulge deep inside the slut-boi's guts, spewing pre so dense and musky that it permanently marked his deepest depths as his father's territory where it went.

The stimulation could only go so far, and the Northlander's sac pulled up, each testicle roiling and heavy with spunk. His balls visibly contracted and swelled in rhythm to the cum-bulges being pumped up the shaft. The Warlord snarled and growled like a beast as he readied himself to seed his slut-son, his flared ram of a cockhead widening deep inside Ado's guts, lodging itself firmly in place as that cum-slit began to gape. With unspeakable, audible sounds, cum of rubbery consistency began to blast into Ado's innards, drowning his sensitive walls beneath a deluge of innumerable swimmers.

Enchanted: Even experienced fuck-whores like the slut twins began to fall to their biological destiny of feminine submission as the hammering of monster cock into welcoming cunt commenced into a primal rutting, the bucks of the Warlord crashing his hips viciously into the plump rear of Ado as the sheer force sent Father's sac upwards to assist in the pummeling of the asscheeks; each momentary contact with booty and sac gave the bitch-boi ample warning as the very churning in the orbs of fertility signaled the incoming breeding the whoreish sonling was about to receive. Fingers disengaged from the clit stimulation to grip onto the bouldering shoulders of the Warlord as the pretty face rested on the bulked out pecs, the Prince-boi looking for comfort and support from the very body that was raping him. 

Grunts, snarls, and the matching yelps from Ado was all the visual cue Endo needed to know that the very seed that created them had tunneled and flooded its ways into the royal slit, a single finger reaching down to the untouched cunt that began to drip torrents with anticipation as the self-loathing slut began to finger-fuck his own body to elict quarts of squirt on both the Warlord's bearded face and blonde-lace Elf hair. Momentarily, Endo discontinued his teasing of Father to strut his way between Father's need to witness the unholy matrimony of boy-cunt and man-cock, eager hands lifting his twin's gaping cunt upwards, seed and squirt glistening on the exposed prick as the pussy finally breaks free with a PLOP!, Endo's plump lips quickly pressing up against his brother's pussy lips to drink in the delicious goo that Father had gifted them with.

Anointed Warlord: Ado's gaping cunt released an onrush of off-white spunk as it was lifted off that gut-wrecking member. Endo's eager pussy-drinking earned the elf a throat-clogging amount of the breeding-batter, the stuff so thick with potent swimmers that it had reached a chewable consistency. The Warlord had been precariously backed up, and even as Endo busied himself with trying to drink and eat the first load, the Northlander's dripping member remained hard and raging with the need to deposit the next. His eyes featured a glassy sheen, almost buried beneath the impression his snarling features and squirt-drenched beard made. The chains continued to rattle; the very foundations that had been hammered into the stone struggled to contain the man in his beast-like rutting state.

His gaze regained a measure of focus, cold and precise "Free me." His voice blared with a baleful tone. His muscle-bulging biceps tensed and contracted in their bonds while his mammoth torso flexed with furious strength. Ado, pressed up against the pectorals of his father, could have heard the Warlord's powerful heart, beating with the egregious task of supplying the man-writ-large's frame with an abundance of life-fluid. A heat reminiscent of a furnace radiated from his body, and his veins pulsed as lust boiled within. "Free your father, Ado." His command came with a throb that pressed his cock against Endo's chin, demanding the elfling's attention. The Warlord looked Ado directly in the eye "Let's let Endo have a taste."

Enchanted: Gurgles and muffled throat-clogged would have one think that it was the very tree-trunk girth that was being coerced down the eager throat, but it was the almost solid-like breeding batter that slowly trickled down the Elf-throat instead. What seemed like gallons began to flood its way out of the gaping cunt, the sheer fucking holding the size of the wide gaping hole along-side the chewy texture of the yogurt-snot that held the cunt wide open. Endo needed some assistance to drink more of the ball-batter, and he eagerly stuck a tongue out to lash against the bitch-bois clit, the lips still eagerly locked on the gaping hole. Stimulating, loving, and pleasing Ado, the bitch-boi coaxed slight gushes of cunt-squirt to assist in the descent of the fertile batter out of the siblings hole, the drinking of Father's fertile swimmers becoming a much more enjoyable, although still grueling, task. 

In pure aheago, Ado was unable to focus on the stern word's of his Father as the sheer shock of pleasure was radiating through the bitchboi; Ado could feel the very globs of goo flood and coat every inch of his inner canal, every lash and lick that his twin inflicted upon him, the warmth and radiating heat of the ripped torso sending more and more of the bitch-nectar to escape his lewd body. In an almost cock-drunk like trance, both twins nestled themselves on Father's chest and murmured a chant in an ancient tongue, the runes of the chains beginning to collapse as their tongues locked once more, the lewd spectacle inches from the squirt-coated beard as both bitch-clits began to thrash and rub against the ever-hard and demanding shaft.

Anointed Warlord: Momentarily, the Northlander joined in the tongue-dance of his twin-sons, his rough mouth-muscle taking turns overpowering each of the elflings. As his tough chin and coarse beard-hair rubbed against silken skin, saliva and squirt added a squelching noise as the three shared an incestuous kiss. With the final rattling of the chains, the Warlord was freed and his lust-dilated eyes burned with need. Powerful hands effortlessly scooped the twins up, manhandling them into position. Ado was settled with his back on the ground, Endo frontally pressed against his twin so that their breasts and negligible bitch-clits rubbed against each other. The Warlord loomed above the slutty pile, bulked out frame glistening with sweat while his cock twitched with need.

Calloused hands clamped down around Endo's shoulders as the Northlander's hulking torso pressed against his back, impressing his weight upon the elf. Locked tight into the embrace of his brother, Endo had no measure of escape, however wanted, from his father's encroaching member. That fist of a cockcrown first nestled between the shriveled ball-pouches of the elves, soft and filled with feminine cum that was so different from the masculine essence being unremittingly pumped from their patriarch's flared glans. Then that steely member swung up, and a determined thrust of the Warlord's hips forced Endo's tight hole to split and gape before a train of dick began sliding into his depths.


End file.
